


Love: Unconditional, Unconventional, Unrequited

by FusRoDahmn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Blake/Sun, F/F, I still love you, Sorry Yang, Unrequited Love, not so gay bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusRoDahmn/pseuds/FusRoDahmn
Summary: You were hopelessly in love with Blake Belladonna once.You weren't with her, of course.You weren't good enough.You still aren't.You are Yang Xiao Long.You are still alone.





	Love: Unconditional, Unconventional, Unrequited

Falling in love with Blake Belladonna was probably the stupidest thing you’d ever done, and will ever do. She was your first love, and the first time you even looked at another girl that way. You can’t quite remember how it happened; perhaps it happened somewhere in between your late-night conversations and watching her face light up when she talked about her passions. It could have happened at any time.  
But the point is, when it happened, it hit you hard, harder than when Nora tested Magnhild on you. All you could think about was her. Her beautiful raven hair, her adorable cat ears that twitch in the direction of every stray noise, her golden eyes that seem to glow in the dark.  
Instead of receding over time, the feeling would just continue to grow despite the lack of reciprocation.  
You told her, of course you would tell her. You told her when it was just a crush, and you told her when it grew into genuine feelings. You were so scared when breaking the news to her, you were still in denial of your own sexuality.  
She hugged you and said, “Don’t worry, I’m still your friend.”  
Honestly, that should have been enough of a hint to move on.  
But you continued to pine after her anyway.

Months later, you confessed your love for her through a letter. You couldn’t watch her read it. She told you it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her, and she’d keep it forever. She didn’t lie; half a year later, she still kept it in her possession. You read it, and honestly, you were embarrassed at your lack of flow and charm in your writing. She still seemed to appreciate it though.  
The two of you were still best friends, even through all of this. The two of you trusted each other with your lives, and you knew that you would do anything for her.  
“Yang,” Blake said to you one day, “you mean so much to me. I want you to know that.”  
You could live with that. Hell, you loved her so damn much.  
But things just had to get worse.

You had three years left at Beacon as her partner, which was honestly amazing in its own way, but that was until she came back to the dorm and announced to the team, “I’m going on a date tonight!”  
Blake looked so excited that you didn’t want to ruin her good mood by sulking. So you beamed and congratulated her. That night when she left, she asked you for approval.  
“You… you look beautiful,” you answered honestly. She hugged you and left to join the new guy in her life. Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances before turning to you.  
“Yang,” Ruby began hesitantly, “will you be okay?”  
“Come on, Rubes, you know me.” You grinned at your little sister. “I’m invincible.”  
You were most certainly not invincible.  
Blake came back late that night with the largest smile you’d seen. She told you and Weiss the details of the date; Ruby had fallen asleep earlier. She also wanted you to see what he looked like.  
You hated this guy as soon as you saw a photo of him on FaceScroll. Short blonde mop of hair with a matching tail, tanned skin, chiseled abs. His name was even cool. Son Goku or something like that. You chose to not commit it to memory.  
They continued to see each other.

Within the next four months, you and Coco dated for three. Perhaps the both of you sought comfort with each other, Coco recently having her heart broken by Velvet (who was, at that point, dating May Zedong). You and Coco were still in love to some extent, but it was easy for both of you to recover. Not long after the break up, Velvet had broken up with May, and it was likely that after she felt she had recovered, she would take Coco out. You still felt guilty for how you broke up with Coco though. You knew you genuinely hurt her, and it would take time to restore your friendship.  
Maybe it would never be restored.  
Blake and her boyfriend (whose name you now learned was Sun Wukong) didn’t seem to have an ideal relationship from an outsider’s perspective. You noticed that they never see each other, and hardly ever call each other. Weiss asked Blake about this and the Faunus replied with, “He makes me happy when I’m with him.”  
You could see how close Weiss was to snapping.  
Ruby seemed to be just as irritated.  
But that didn’t matter. You’d actually started to move on from Blake. She wasn’t a necessity in your life anymore, and you accepted that. Perhaps you’d be able to find a new, long-term, healthy relationship. Yes, you loved Coco, but it wasn’t meant to last.

A month after you and Coco broke up, Weiss and Ruby had gone into the city for the night. It was just you and Blake tonight. The two of you had joined Team JNPR in a drinking game earlier, and you may have only had one drink, but one of your biggest secrets is your horribly low tolerance for alcohol.  
Back in your team room, Blake watched you walk shirtless out of the bathroom; at least you had the decency to put on a bra.  
“You’re really attractive,” she told you. You scoffed and pulled your top on.  
“Sure, sure,” you dismissed.  
“Sleep with me?” your partner asked. You climbed in next to her without protest, and the two of you talked for hours. It had been so long since you had talked like this with each other. Before long, you had dived into some deep subjects, including sexuality.  
“I’ve never kissed a girl before,” Blake said.  
“Neither have I,” you laughed.  
“I want to try it though, one day.” She gave you a look. You knew you shouldn’t, oh god you really shouldn’t do this to yourself. Hell, maybe you imagined the look, but as far as you knew, it was there and you saw it.  
“Oh, did you want to kiss me?” you teased. You shouldn’t have said that. You really shouldn’t have fucking said that.  
And the two of you finally kissed. You asked about Sun, and she promised that he wouldn’t care, that it was just an experiment, and she would tell him.  
You should have pulled away when you had the chance.  
You only kissed a few times, and it was rather clumsy and awkward. You could feel anxiety building in your chest, and you pulled away, settling to cuddle her to you.  
The two of you lay there for a while, and you chose to break the silence.  
“I wish you could have loved me that way I love you,” you whispered, feeling like crying.  
“I wish I could too,” she whispered back.  
You kissed Blake on the forehead once, lingering for a second longer than you should have, and you climbed up to your own bed.  
The realisation of what happened didn’t hit you until two weeks later.

“Why are you with him?” you demanded.  
“He makes me happy when I’m with him!” Blake said. You’d heard that excuse before.  
“But you’re never with him!”  
She faltered there, with no good response.  
“Did I… ever have a chance?” you asked, already fearing the answer.  
“No, Yang. I’m sorry.”  
You left the dorm room.

Blake and Sun broke up a few weeks later.  
She didn’t talk about it with you.  
Weiss filled you in later.  
You didn’t know how you felt towards Blake now.  
Guilt.  
Anger.  
Regret.  
Why didn’t you do things differently?

Blake transferred out of Beacon.  
With only two years left, you, Ruby, and Weiss continued as a three-person team.  
You messaged Blake over FaceScroll occasionally. You would have nice conversations for a bit. She’d joined the military in Atlas, even fighting along with Winter Schnee. She said she’d come visit Vale to see everyone again.  
You had already moved back to Patch when she did.  
You didn’t know if you wanted to see her or not.

Two years passed.  
Things had improved.You’d moved on, of course, but it was still painful to think of.  
You still think of Blake. You hated yourself for it. How could you waste your time still thinking about someone who broke your heart? You’ve had other rejections before, other heartbreaks, so why does this bother you so damn much?  
Then, you realised something…  
And you refused to admit it to anyone.


End file.
